Meet the Dark
by Synxie
Summary: Rey finally escaped her town of Jakku and got into one the prestigious colleges in the State. Now all she wants to do is keep her grades up and focus on staying as far away from trouble as she can but trouble has irresistible brown eyes and dark secrets. Reylo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Set ups and Chance Encounters

"RRrreeeeyyyyyy you have to come!" Rose pleaded.

Rey glanced up from her open textbook and brushed a piece of hair out of her mouth. "Technically I don't HAVE to do anything but study so I don't get kicked out school…"

"One night at the club is NOT going to ruin your pretty much perfect GPA!" Rose sat down next to her to be eye level. "I rrreeaaallllyyy like Finn but I'll be too shy to go if you aren't there!"

Rey sighed resigned.

"YAY! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Beside his roommate is hot and I think he might like you! It can be like a double date!"

Rey glanced sideways at her. "It's not a date and I don't know his roommate."

"K. Fine. It's not a date. What are you going to wear to our friendly roommate get together then?"

Rey rolled her eyes, then used her arm to indicate from the top of her t-shirt to worn out sneakers she was already wearing.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose pulled Rey by the arm and into the roommates bathroom. Rey sighed again but saw no escape. Who knows she might use a taser on her if she tried too.

When they reached the club Rose was bursting with excitement and college kids were out in droves tonight also bursting with excitement for the weekend. Rey looked around wishing for a bit of solitude it almost made her miss her tiny town of Jakku...almost.

Rey didn't realise she zoned out until Rose grabbed her by the arm again and yanked her through the doorway of the club. As soon as they walked in Rose begin to take off her jacket to reveal her perfectly planned outfit and looked back at Rey expectantly for her to do the same. Rey gave her a 'do-I-have-to' look but unzipped her jacket to reveal the short black dress that Rose had chosen for her.

Rose slid into a large round booth next to Finn who had flagged her down. Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled a greeting at Rey. "Glad you guys could make it! Rey have you met my roommate?" He indicated the dark haired man next to him.

The roommate smiled brilliant and disarmingly. "I'm Poe. Pretty sure we have Lit. class together."

Rey nodded in recognition and smiled back. Rey was soon enjoying herself she'd been hesitant because clubbing wasn't her scene especially not with a strange guy her roommate was trying to hook her up with. Poe seemed to be fun and easy going but a bit full of himself. The conversation was flowing between boys shoveling hot wings in their mouths. Poe and Finn had challenged each other to a eating contest.

Rey was laughing when she felt the intense force of someone's eyes on her she automatically looked up and locked eyes with deep dark eyes that seemed to have a fire seething just beneath the surface.

Rey awkwardly grabbed her Dr. Pepper and took a long drink hoping the guy hadn't noticed her blush under his intense gaze. From the corner of her cup she examined him, he was tall and broad shoulder with shoulder length dark hair she saw the side of his mouth turn up in a half smile almost as if he sensed her looking at him. She put her cup down and looked away quickly.

All three of her companions were staring at her. "Uuhhh Sorry." She blushed again.

Poe started to laugh "I thought you were trying to drown yourself in soda over there."

"Ha-ha very funny." As the snickering died down she tried to sound casual. "Do you know the tall guy in all black?" she nodded in the direction of the pool tables where the man was now headed.

"Ah yes Resident Bad Boy Ben Solo." Finn gave a mocking salute.

"Solo? As in Dean Leia Solo?" Rey choked out.

"Yep. The very same, her only child. He goes by Kylo though I don't think he likes to be associate with the prestige that comes along with being his mother's child." Obvious jealousy and dislike laced Poe's words.

Rey thought back to her first day on campus and the speech of the woman she admired so much, she couldn't imagine how anyone could not love that life maybe it was the orphan in her but it would be like being royalty to Rey.

Rose leaned into the table bursting with gossip. "I heard a rumor he murder his father."

Rey choked on her soda and began to laugh. "No way…" but she cut off quickly as Poe and Finn were giving each other a look that said they knew more than they were willing to share. "Don't tell me you guys think he did…"

Poe and Finn gave each other another look.

"OK. Please tell me you guys are messing with us!" Rey voice rose a bit.

"Sshhhh. HE may not have murder him but without a doubt it was his fault." Poe looked around. "It's not something we can really talk about here. Do you and Rose want to come hang out with on Sunday Night around 11 o'clock? We will explain or at least show you more." Poe winked mysteriously.

 **I haven't written fanfiction in a incredibly long time so it's probably pretty rough hopefully you enjoyed it anyway and will hit me with a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Starting Line

Rey climbed in the back of Finns truck with Rose come Sunday night, and they sped out of town.

Rey leaned forward to the front seat "So when are you guys going to tell us where we are going?"

Poe grinned. "Patience, young Padawan."

Rey rolled her eyes and leaned back as they turned into a dirt lot with storage containers. The boys jumped out and raced each other to a container in the back. They had it unlocked before Rey and Rose even caught up. To Rey's shock Poe was rolling out a hefty black motorcycle with a thick orange stripe down the side.

"Wow." Rey stared at it with envy.

Poe smirked. "Like it?"

"Uhhh yeah." Rey Admitted. "I used to have a dirt bike back in Jakku but it was nothing like this!"

"Why didn't you bring it?" Finn looked at her curiously.

"Well technically it wasn't mine. I used to work at a scrapyard in high school and there wasn't a lot to do most of the time so I rebuild it." It was Poe and Finns turn to look impressed.

Poe loaded the motorcycle into the back of Finns Truck as Finn brought out his motorcycle. It was much lighter than Poe's motorcycle and was white with blue details. "Please tell me I get to drive one!" Rey pleaded!

Poe chuckled lightly. "Yeah that is why we are bringing along Finn's bike but not till after…"

Rey eyed him. "After what?"

Rey climbed out of truck and stared around in awe there was about 30 cars all parked in a semi circle around a paved road that led up into the hills in the distance. She was lost in her thoughts when the crowd parted to let through a shiny, sleek but large motorcycle to the start of the road. The motorcycle and the rider were completely in black except for the four sleek chrome lines that ran through the upper half of his helmet. It was obviously a man Rey thought because he was huge and his leather jacket fit perfectly to his obviously muscular form. A shudder ran through the crowd as the rider took his place at the starting line. He took off his helmet and shook out his jet black hair.

Rey's mouth fell open. "Ben Solo? The son of the Dean moonlight's as an illegal street racer?" Rose shrugged obviously not knowing anything more about it then she did.

"He is the best but don't tell Poe that." Finn nodded toward his friend who had just taken his spot next to Kylo.

The three approached Poe to wish him well, as the riders each threw $100 into a hat that was meant for the winner. While standing next to Poe's bike Rey felt her hair on her neck prickle as the heat from a familiar intense gaze fell on her. She was determined this time to pretend she hadn't noticed this time and kept her eyes locked tightly on Poe's bike. Her face jerked back up when he spoke, but he wasn't talking to her.

"Dameron! Do you think you can get out of second place this time?" Kylo's smile was cocky and mocking.

"Oh I think I like my chances." Poe shot back sharply.

"Good let's make it more interesting."

Poe turned to face him "How so, Solo?" Poe used his last name as insult and for a second Rey saw a bit of the fire behind his eyes turn to angry burning flame but it died down a second later.

"Winner gets a kiss from your new friend." He nodded towards her.

"Fine. You are on!" Poe gritted his teeth angry.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Rey screamed but the roar of engines starting drowned out her protests. Rey looked around and saw Finn twirling his keys in his hand. Rey ripped them off his hand and started running for his truck. "I NEED TO BORROW YOUR BIKE!"

"WHAT!? NO!" Finn shouted trailing behind her.

"Like hell am I going to let them turn me into a trophy!" She roughly threw on Finn's riding jacket and helmet before speeding off toward the starting line.

The countdown to the start had already begun when she pulled up between Kylo and Poe. "Wwwaaaiiiitttt!" the announcer called "Last minute entry! Well this is a shocking twist!"

Poe threw up the glass on his helmet. "FINN WHAT THE F-...REY?!"

"If you two are going to act like cavemen then if I win I get to kick both of your asses! Any questions or objections? Didn't think so!

Rey felt Poe preparing an argument when the announcer came by with hat with the entrance fee. 'Damn it.' Rey thought in the heat of of her anger she forgot she need money to enter.

Poe let out an audible sigh of relief until Kylo threw in another $100 nonchalantly and nodded at Rey "Anything the Lady wants." Rey got the feeling he was smiling broadly behind his black mask but she couldn't know for sure.

Poe's arguments were drown out as the countdown started again. When Rey grabbed the gas she felt the sensation of flying she remembered so well. Complete freedom and bliss but this time there was also an intense shot of adrenaline coursing through her. Mentally she scolded herself, she needed to focus, she was already in fourth place with only two riders behind her. Finn's motorcycle obviously wasn't as powerful as Poe's or Kylo's Black Monster but she was much lighter than any other rider here it was time to use her one advantage. She leaned into the bike making herself as aerodynamic as possible.

She closed the gap between herself and the frontrunners quicker than she thought was possible. Kylo and Poe were aggressive and trying to cut each other off every chance they were given even as the once smooth road had now developed sharp curves and drop offs, that only intensifed the further they got into the hills. 'What did I sign up for?' Rey wondered. Neither rider had noticed her yet. 'Advantage 2.' Rey thought she rode directly behind them shaking her head as they tried to best each other. She watched carefully and when a curve began to approach she saw Kylo's plan before he executed it. Sure enough as the road took a sharp left turn Kylo took a sharp right forcing Poe to drive his bike down a short incline unharmed but that was all the time Kylo needed to get ahead. However unknown to either of them it was all the time Rey needed to hug the turn and fly around both.

Rey once again was forced to ignore the intense heat, focused on her back this time. She wanted to smack herself for blushing but there was no time so she gripped the gas so hard her fingers began to hurt. She'd been so focused on the distraction behind her that she didn't notice till to late what was ahead of her. The flashing red and blue lights turned on with the screech of a siren and pulled out directly in her path. Rey screamed as she hit the brake too fast and the bike tossed them both off the side of the road.

The world spun for what seemed like eternity as a large black blurry monster came roaring toward her out of the trees. As soon as it got close the world slammed back into focus with her whole body aching painfully.

Kylo's face was above hers. "WHERE ARE YOU HURT?!"

"Everywhere." She grimaced. "Especially my pride."

Kylo chuckled. "Can you sit up?" She did as he asked.

"Ooowww! I think my butt is one big bruise."

"Do you think your bruised butt can sit on my bike? We need to get out of here now." He reached his black gloved hand out to her.

"Finn's bike!" She looked around but it was nowhere in sight in the black forest and she could hear the police beginning to search for them.

"We will have to come back for it!" He whispered urgently and stepped closer. "Rey...Please."

Wordlessly she placed her hand into his. He pulled her to her feet and set her on his bike effortlessly. In the next second they were flying away from the police and everything else.

 **I really need opinions and feedback on this because I have been ridiculously sick this week and I know it could be better so if you guys think I should scrap the story start over let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3:

They pulled onto the main highway and Kylo punched the gas forcing Rey to wrap her arms tightly around his waist to stop from falling off. Rey glared at his back wondering if he had done it on purpose. They continue to fly down the highway at what felt like lightspeed. Rey was surprised when Kylo didn't double back to the party so she could rejoin her friends. Rey felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket several times but they were going too fast for her to retrieve it. The stars were out by the dozens and the cool night air made her want to stretch out her arms and lean back. She gave into the urge and felt every stress and worry melt away. They were almost an hour away from where she left her friends and Kylo finally stopped. He held out his hand to help her down. That's when she noticed the huge looming white house in front of her. She looked around all the windows dark and had the look of not being in use often.

Before Rey could stop herself she blurted out what was in her head. "I'm not breaking into this house with you! I'm a strictly one illegal mishap per night kind of girl!"

Kylo was silent for a few seconds. "If you insist, we could just use my key then?" He walked up to the door and unlocked it.

Rey was embarrassed she had jumped to the wrong conclusion based on rumors. "Sorry." she mumbled.

Kylo said nothing as he turned on the lights and led her inside. While Kylo was distracted Rey shot a quick text to Rose telling her she was ok and she found a ride out also offering to fix any damage she might have done to Finn's bike. The inside was if possible even more expensive and larger then it appeared from the outside. "Your parents house?" Rey asked.

Kylo's eyes darkened for a brief second. "Vacation house, but yes." Something in his eyes told Rey conversations about his parents wasn't a welcome topic.

"Why didn't you take me back to my friends?" Rey started to feeling annoyed. Did he bring her all this way to make her feel awkward?

Kylo glance at her as he was looking in the fridge. "I didn't think you'd enjoy have to explain to our lovely little college that you got arrested." He turned around and he was smiling.

'Hell.' Rey thought 'his smile was gorgeous.' "Ok" she pressed "but why here?"

"I was thirsty." He cracked open a can. "Want something?"

Rey shrugged. "Water?" He tossed a water bottle that she caught with one hand. He looked impressed causing Rey to blush once again.

"Did you learn to ride on Jakku?" He asked abruptly.

Rey raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know where I am from?"

"Same way you probably know more about me then you are letting on, I asked around." Kylo was staring intently at her like he was trying to read her mind or at least her facial expressions.

Rey bit down on her tongue. 'Why did he always make her feel so nervous?'

"Ok then, music." He walked back into the living room and turned on the TV. To her surprise he turned on a song that was deep and soulful as he collapsed into the couch.

"Really? Not the type of music I was expecting from you." She sat down on the couch next to him.

When he remained silent she was afraid she upset him but she turned to face him but his eyes were anything but angry. He reached down slowly and brushed a loose hair out her face and caught it in his hand. "I guess you could say it depends on my mood." Kylo leaned in closer never letting his eyes unlock from hers. His fingertips brushed her cheek. Then suddenly his mood shifted and he pulled away.

Rey released the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and tried to ignore the painful sting of disappointment in her chest.

"You should probably talk to your friends they probably figured out who your with and they are worried." His dark mood was palpable.

"How do you know?" Confusion was replaced by understanding as she heard the buzzing from the kitchen. Rey jumped up and ran back into the kitchen.

Rey ended the call feeling frustrated. Kylo had been right they were worried about her safety no matter how many times she told them they didn't need to worry. Briefly Rey wondered if Kylo, no Ben actually was dangerous, maybe she thought, but she was convinced he wasn't a threat to her.

"What did they say?" Kylo was standing in the doorway holding himself unnaturally still against the doorway.

Rey saw no point in lying he already knew. "That you're dangerous."

"What if they are right?" He responded just above a whisper. Rey looked into his eyes, it wasn't a threat, his eyes were soft almost pleading.

Rey had so many questions about the man that stood in front of her but he looked so broken she couldn't bring herself to ask, she wasn't even sure he'd answer. "Then I'll just have to protect myself." Rey pulled out a rubber spoon and brandished it like a sword dramatically.

Rey could see some of the light return to eyes as he tried not to laugh. Then he did something she not expecting. He growled at her though the smirk in his mouth. She knew he was being playful but still send a slight chill up her spine. He began to stalk around the table separating them. That quickly he went from being an injured puppy to a timber wolf stalking his prey. Rey bolted toward the living room laughing but was stopped dead in her tracks as large thick arms wrapped around her.

"You shouldn't drop your weapon" he motioned to the spoon on the ground as he swept her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to the couch.

"Put me down or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" He was grinning widely.

Rey glared. "I don't know…. figure out some unspeakable fate later."

"Sounds terrifying." he mocked.

She suddenly realised how close she was to him. Once again she bit down on her tongue to stop from blushing. Being as she was pretty much in his lap it was impossible to ignore his muscled, imposing body against hers.

As if he had read her thoughts he abruptly asked. "Are you staying the night?"

Rey began to stutter "I uumm usually don't well I mean I haven't…"

Kylo began to laugh. "Don't panic. I JUST meant stay the night." He winked. "In a different room down the hall." He had annoyingly smug smile on his face. He set her on the couch next to him. "But don't tell me haven't thought about sharing a bed with me. I know I have."

"That's it. Where's the freaking spoon?" Rey mumbled. "This time I will smack you with it."

Kylo walked down the hall and was back a few minutes later with a basic white shirt of his. "For you to sleep in." He tossed it to her.

She stared at it. "Amazing."

"What?" he eyed her.

"I'm just in disbelieve that you own a clothing item in any other color then black."

Kylo narrowed his eyes and smirked while he gestured down the hall. "Let me show you to your room my lady."

Rey awoke to a hushed angry conversation from down the hall.

"Listen Hux you don't get to come to my mother's residence in the middle of night. GOT IT?" Kylo's voice was dark and distinct.

"Then maybe you should have got in touch with Snoke before I was forced to come find you here!

Kylo was silent for a few minutes. "Tell Snoke I will be by to meet with him tomorrow night."

Rey heard the creak of the front door being opened before she heard Kylo again.

"Hux if I ever hear or see you or one of your goons watching me you will pay dearly! Do you understand?"

She heard the door shut cutting off the other man's rebuttal.

 **Thank you for the reviews and the favorites it really gives me the motivation to keep writing! P.S. I'm finally feeling better after being sick for weeks so hopefully this Chapter has less errors.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Rey woke up again a few hours later to the distinct sounds of impacts and grunts, quietly she snuck out the room and crept toward the noises. After the conversation she heard last night part her thought this might not be such a good idea. However her determination to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Kylo/ Ben Solo drove her on. She crept to the partial open door that muffled the sounds and quietly pushed it open. Whatever she was expecting it was not a shirtless Kylo who was so engrossed in annihilating a full size punching bag that he hadn't turned around. Instead of gloves he wore thin wraps around his knuckles. Rey had intended to sneak back out of the room quietly but instead she bumped the door causing him to spin around in a defensive position. His eyes brighten when they met hers. "Good morning." Then his eyes slid down from her face. "I don't think that t-shirt has ever looked that good." She didn't have time to prepare a snarky retort. He was walking toward her with the predatorial look he had last night. He trapped her by putting each hand on the wall behind her. "I never got to kiss you last night."

"Great and you are going to choose to do it now while both are in need of need a shower." Rey grimaced.

Kylo looked down at his sweaty chest and shrugged. "Good point." He unexpectedly threw her over his shoulder.

"HEY! I'm NOT showering with you!" Rey kicked at his chest.

"Yeah I figured you probably wouldn't. It's ok I have a better idea." Kylo slid open a glass door that Rey had not noticed last night. Rey strained her body around to look in the direction he was walking.

"Oh course it's a beach house!" Rey wanted to ask how rich his mother actually was but then it hit her why he was taking her outside. Out of sheer panic she used his given name. "BEN! DON'T YOU DARE!" She realised her mistake when he tensed and hesitated. "Sorry." She whispered.

He set her down in front of him. He looked at her his emotions swirling. "You know that's the first time in years that I've actually not minded being called that name but…" His mouth quirked. "Now you owe me." He nodded to the rolling waves.

"I don't actually know how to swim." Rey admitted. "There wasn't exactly tons of places to learn where I grew up."

"Well." Kylo contemplated. "Do you at least trust me?"

It was Rey's turn to contemplate. He didn't know she had heard his early morning conversation but did she trust him? "I trust you to keep me safe." She was confirming it to herself as much as she was to him.

Seconds later he pulled her into the warm ocean waves and down on top of him.

A couple hours later he helping her off his motorcycle in front of her apartment. She began to feel nervous not sure what the proper edicate was for getting dropped off by a man. "So thanks for everything... it was unexpected, in a good way." She added quickly. His mouth quirked in amusement but he didn't reply. "Well bye!" She turned around heading for her apartment before her cheeks could betray her awkwardness.

"Rey!" his voice was heavy and urgent. She flipped around in alarm looking for danger. Instead he closed the gap between them with two strides and cupped her chin in his hand while pressing his lips urgently into hers. His other hand tangled in her hair and brought her body closer to his. When he finally pulled back she was breathing heavy and felt slightly dizzy. "I had to give you a reason to remember me." His voice was gruff and deep.

Rey laughed she didn't think that was possible to forget him. "Oh are you planning on vanishing?" She joked.

"Not without you." His tone was joking but eyes were saying he meant it. With that he flipped around and headed back to his motorcycle.

When she got back to her apartment Rose was sitting on couch but she wasn't alone. Rey looked from Rose and Finn on one couch to Poe on the other. It looked like an intervention. "Oh this not happening!"

Rose started first. "We were just worried about you and…"

Rey felt a flood of anger. "I'm not a some little orphan that needs protecting!"

Rose was about to start a counter argument when Poe spoke up "You are right you don't protecting BUT you do need the truth."

Rey looked over at Poe and realised he was sitting right by the window and probably saw the exchange on the lawn. Rey took several deep breaths to qual her anger and sat down on closest chair. She leveled with Poe's eyes. "OK. The truth?"

Poe nodded. "Admittedly I don't know everything about the circumstances but I can tell you what was in the news and the rumors around the college at the time."

"I don't know how to say this nicely." Poe grimaced. "Someone cut his brakes."

Rey covered her mouth horrified. "Kylo's father was murdered? I thought you said it wasn't murder?"

"What I meant was it might not have murder ON Kylo's part but I did say it was his fault. Rumor has it that Kylo was up to something illegal and his dad followed him to stop him or talk him out of it. Whoever messed with his brakes that night had to have known Kylo was going cliffs that night. His car went straight off, it all was planned way to well. The car was too destroyed to recover evidence out of." Rey listened in a state of shock. "I don't like the guy but even I have doubts whether he could actually murder his own father but don't get me wrong the police did question Kylo but his brothers covered for him."

"I thought he was an only child?" Rey asked sceptically.

"He is." Finn chimed in. "The Knights of Ren call each other Brothers"

"THE WHO? What is he in a boy band?" Rey was more confused than ever.

Finn snorted. "They are an elite club on campus made up of the sons of the richest and most powerful people to ever grace the halls of our campus. They are ridiculously secretive no one actually knows what they do in their little club. I always assumed it was sip fine wine and count how many houses daddy owns."

Rey sat trying to wrap her mind around everything she'd just been told. Then she remembered the conversation she had heard last night. "Is one of the knights named Hux?"

Poe shrugged. "Not that I know of. Why? What do you know that you aren't telling us?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing!" Rey backtracked. "I just overheard him talking to a uumm friend named Hux."

Poe shrugged. "As far as I know Kylo doesn't have "friends."

"But the Knights.." Rey began to argue.

"Aren't really friends." Poe cut her off. "In fact I think Solo and I might have more friendly conversations then they actually do."

"But you don't like each other." Rey eyed him.

"EXACTLY." Poe nodded.

Rey's head was swirling. "Ugh I need a nap. Sorry but this is just too much. Anymore secrets and I might explode."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5:

Instead of napping like she had intended every detail of her night and Poe's story just spun in her head. She didn't want to believe the rumors about him but the conversation she had overheard meant that Ben was mixed up in something she did not want to be a part of. She wanted to be near him but could her feelings really be trusted if he was as dangerous as everyone insisted. She wanted to ignore every warning and red flag in front of her but that would make her a fool and a fool, she wasn't. Frustrated at not being able to nap or calm her brain she snatched her laptop from her desk and placed it on her legs. 'Ben Solo' she typed in more roughly then was necessary. Several links came up involving his father's death but nothing she didn't already know. She the typed in Hux, and got nothing. She was about to give up and close her laptop when she remember one other detail about the night before. She typed in 'Snoke' and got many articles "Mayor Snoke wins by Landslide Vote," "Mayor Gregory Snoke Donates Thousand to Local College" and then less flattering ones "Gregory Snoke Opponent Accuse him of being a Crime Lord" "Snokes Opponent dies in Accidental Drowning."

Rey stared at the screen in disbelief. Whatever Kylo was mixed up in had to do with the Mayor of the city! This went far beyond what all the rumors said and what her friends thought! If she told them...no not an option Rey thought but she also wasn't going to be an idiot and ignore what she knew. She'd always been the type that relied on brain and intuition to get her through. Those were instincts she couldn't ignore, however she never felt an instantaneous connection with someone like she did Ben. She decided she'd have to confront him that was the only rational option. Rey crossed her arms and looked out at the quickly darkening sky, outside her window. Across the road a man sat with a giant orange cat, Rey had never really liked cats she'd always been a dog person. The only reason the cat and man had attracted her attention is because it was odd how the man's hair color was the same color of the cat, a bright reddish orange hue. Out of the blue the man looked up directly at her making eye contact. Instead of smiling or turning away like most when there is an accidental eye contact, he maintained it and his eyes bore into hers with almost seemed like hatred. Rey felt a chill go down her spine and she quickly got up and closed the curtain.

Rey was determined to confront Kylo but she hadn't heard or seen him for five days. She was trying to convince herself that she just wanted the truth and it had nothing to do with seeing Ben again but she couldn't quite convince herself. She had learned from Rose that the Knights of Ren all lived in a expensive apartment complex above the college. Rey walked in to the elaborate four story building and groaned internally. Of course there had to be a house party going on tonight. After everything she read and heard she was worried about walking into a cult ritual or mobster hangout but a bunch of frat boys was not something she was prepared for. Rey tried to straighten her white tanktop and jeans with self made rips from many years of use. The girls here were all wearing skirts or dresses far above the knees. Rey rolled her eyes at the drunken antics of the girls all vying for attention. If these were the kind of girls Kylo liked he wasn't worth her time. While Rey was lost in her thoughts she was hit from the side and had to jump out the way as the man's drink was dumped right where she been standing.

"Sorry." He laughed in his drunken stupor.

Rey ignored the comment. "I'm looking for Kylo. Do you know where he is?"

The man look taken back for a second. Rey wondered what about that sentence was surprising.

He stared curiously at Rey for a second before yelling across the room at a tall blond man with a very intoxicated woman in his lap. "Tallon, she is looking for Kylo. Have you seen him?"

The man's light eyes focused on her like a hawk. He stood up unceremoniously tossing the drunk woman on to the couch. Rey could already tell she was not going to like this man as he started making his way over to them. As he approached his eyes raked over her from bottom to top.

"You are looking for Kylo?" His eyebrow raised skeptically.

Rey didn't like the way he was looking at her. She folded her arms defiantly. "Yep. Are you going to tell me where he is or you just going ask me questions you already know the answer too?"

He smiled brilliantly at her. "Right this way."

Rey followed him to an elevator hesitantly not sure she wanted to be alone with this man, but her pride wouldn't give this man the pleasure of intimidating her out of her objective. She stepped onto the elevator and Tallon unnecessarily reached around her to press the fourth floor. He then leaned against the back of elevator eying her before he finally spoke. "In all the years I've known Kylo he has never had anyone come for a social visit...why are you here?" There was something black and sinister behind his voice.

"Honestly, just a friend. I had a question for him about an assignment." She lied.

He said nothing just led the way into empty hallway. Rey had a bad feeling about the man she couldn't shake. He motioned to the one door in the hallway. Rey reluctantly turned her back to the man to knock on the door. There was no answer.

"Hhmm he must not be home." Tallon tone said he already knew as much.

Rey shrugged and headed back to the elevator, wanting to end this encounter as soon as possible. Tallon hand snaked out and grabbed her upper arm. He pulled her roughly back to him. "Kylo doesn't have interest in anyone so why would you be different?" His fingertips were digging into her arm painfully.

Rey could feel the rage in chest rising, desiring to take control of her body. She let it. Rey thrust her knee between his legs hitting her target with force. He fell to his knees with a yell of agony. Rey ran to the elevator and hit the open button repeatedly but someone must have been using it on another floor.

Rey screamed as her legs were pulled out from under her.

Tallon climbed on top of her as waves of rage were rolling off him. He grabbed her face roughly "You are going to pay for that bitch!"

Rey punched him squarely in the jawbone with as much force as she could get while being held down. He grunted in pain but he didn't budge. When his face looked back at hers he was angrier than ever. Rey knew she was trapped. He had the advantage of his size and weight, and she was left to his mercy which she doubted he actually had any.

A dark black shadow descended from above Tallon. One second Tallon was leaning down toward her face and the next he was completely gone. Long black shadowy legs stepped over her body as Tallon's body hit the floor with a sickening thud a few feet from where he had just been. Rey twist and looked up to see Kylo's huge looming form land a kick directly into Tallon's ribs. Kylo was circling now like a predator but allowing Tallon to return to his feet. Tallon stood and spit out. "You never deserved your position!"

"And you've been wanting to challenging me for years! YET HERE I AM!" Kylo was spreading his arms out in a open invitation. Tallon stood to his full height only a little shorter than Kylo. Suddenly Tallon charged full speed toward Kylo. Rey rolled out of the way as Kylo and Tallon's bodys caming crashing past where she had been laying a second later. Before their bodies even stopped sliding Kylo was on top and was landing blow after blow on Tallon's face. Rey crawled over grabbed his arm trying to stop him.

"Ben! Ben! Stop you're killing him! BEN!" Rey threw herself between them and hugged him. Kylo finally broke out of the dark adrenaline fueled rage. His body was unmoving but tense.

Ben stared at her for a long time not saying anything then he snapped back to the man on the ground not moving. He put his fingers to his neck checking for a pulse. He didn't say anything just stood up pulling Rey by the hand with him. Rey hadn't even notice the 5 men standing by the elevator they hadn't even tried to intervene as their 'brothers' just fought. Kylo began to walk toward the elevator with Rey in tow as they neared the men they moved out of their way and to Rey's shock they all fell to one knee with head's bent. They were bowing! Bowing to Kylo! So much for the first impression of frat boys she had.

Ben halted before he entered the elevator. "He is knocked out. Get him a doctor and tell the doctor he was mugged." One of the men stood and nodded in acknowledgement as door closed.

Ben stared forward refusing to look at her but was holding tightly to her hand like it was his last lifeline to sanity. He pulled her though the party and out the door when he finally let her go. "You need to leave it's not safe." His words were cold instead of caring. Rey felt like she'd been slapped by his dismissal. Ben was already headed for a black sports car.

"Ben you are upset you can't drive!"

"Rey, I can't protect you! Don't you get it!?" Ben was hanging his head in defeat.

"You just did! I'm fine! LOOK."

He didn't look at her. "I can't protect you from ME, damn it! I'M A MONSTER!"

Rey didn't know what to say so she climbed in his passenger seat and buckled.

Ben finally looked up and shook his head at her. He placed a CD into the changer and Demons by Imagine Dragons began to play. He looked at her as the lyrics began. Rey understood what he was telling her but she had already made up her mind.

She looked at him in the eyes "I'm not going anywhere… not without you." She might be riding to hell but she was going to next to him.

 **ONCE AGAIN, thanks so much for every review and favorite! Without you pushing me on I probably would have given up a couple chapters ago!**

 **Judy Laura- I will probably give at least one or two chapter from Kylo POV but for right now he gets to keep his secrets and thoughts to himself, the way he likes it. :)**


End file.
